1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a shaft assembly for transmitting a torque, and more specifically to a telescoping intermediate shaft assembly for transmitting a torque in a steering column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telescoping shaft assemblies capable of transmitting a torque are often utilized in steering columns as an intermediate shaft. The intermediate shaft assemblies typically include a tubular outer shaft member and an inner shaft member. The inner shaft member is at least partially disposed within the tubular outer shaft member, and is moveable relative to the outer shaft member along a longitudinal axis. The intermediate shaft assemblies typically utilize rolling elements between the outer shaft member and the inner shaft member to reduce friction therebetween.
The rolling elements of the intermediate shaft assemblies typically include linear bearings, and often include steel rollers or steel balls. Manufacturing tolerances cause small clearances to exist between the rolling elements and the outer and inner shaft members. This small clearance is undesirable. Accordingly, the intermediate shaft assemblies include a de-lashing mechanism, such as a resilient material or spring, to remove the small clearance between the rolling elements and the outer and inner shaft members. The de-lashing mechanisms typically pre-load the rolling elements against the outer and inner shaft members. The rolling elements of such intermediate shaft assemblies often fail to roll between the outer and inner shaft members, i.e., the rolling elements skid between the outer and inner shaft members, thereby increasing friction during the telescoping movement of the intermediate shaft assemblies.